Contentment
by I-Love-Edward-1
Summary: Bella spends her "19 birthday" with the Cullens, as a vampire. Bella finds how truly happy she is to be with them. Cute and Sweet. R&R please. Spoilerish. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BREAKING DAWN!


A/N: I was bored...so...here it is...

Contentment

Me and Edward were laying on our bed in the cottage that Esme and my new family (oh, how I loved belonging to their family!) so considerately built for us and our baby.

I was deep in thought, thinking of our eternal future and the love that could be shared along our long drawn-out lives.

I heard my darling child sigh from her crib in the room next to ours.

She was so sweet and innocent even in her sleep.

Edward chuckled quietly beside me, and smiled contentedly.

"She is dreaming of us. She dreams of...oh, you'll see later..."

"Edward!" I whined playfully, "Please tell me what Renesmee is dreaming so peacefully about."

"You will find out soon enough." Edward said smiling down at me, where my head was positioned on his sculpted chest.

"Can we check on her?" I asked.

Edward had me in his arms and had run us over to her room without hesitation. We had both developed a compulsive need to see her safe in her childlike dreamland. Since we could not sleep anymore, we took great pleasure in watching her. I now understood why Edward loved to watch me sleep when I was human.

Renesmee's perfect face was set into happy features, her cheeks painted the slightest, most delicate pink, her lips were parted in a secretive smile. That, for a normal child of a few days old would not have had the intelligence that hers possessed.

I turned to Edward and saw his eyes full of awe and joy, similar to the feelings bursting inside of me. He wrapped his arms around me, and whispered his euphoria.

At that moment my lovely child opened her lavender eyelids, revealing the eyes that were once the same color and shade as mine, and raised her small hands up to my Edward.

Edward pulled her into his arms and nodded to her after her hand had rested on his cheek for a few moments, then turned toward me.

"Love, stay here for a moment," he said after I hugged Renesmee, lovingly kissing her forehead, and stroking her hair gently.

I watched as they walked outside, then turned away to fix the crib's covers and rearrange the many stuffed animals that she got three days after I'd given birth to her, when I came out of my transforming venom-induced slumber.

I found them a humorous gift, because all of them were a reminder of the "fictional" creatures we are.

Among them were a mountain lion, a bear, a dear, and a nearly life-size russet wolf.

Needless to say, that one was obviously from Jacob.

I prickled at his name alone.

Of course I loved Jake, and was happy he would be my friend forever, but at this cost?

How _dare_ he claim _my_ _daughter_ as his?

I hissed in annoyance, trying my hardest to think of more pleasant thoughts, because Renesmee could always seem to be able to sense my distress. I suppose it may be because we have an unparalleled connection, owing to the fact that we shared the same accommodations for a short time...

At that moment I heard a heavenly laugh and an adorable bell-like, childish giggle.

The door then opened to reveal Edward and Renesmee.

My little girl had a handful of multi-colored wild flowers, obviously from the meadow that me and my husband hold so dear.

I was glad we could now share it with my baby.

They walked up to me, both with joyous grins on their faces.

"Happy birthday, my love." Edward said, kissing my cheek.

I stood, shocked.

Was it really my "birthday" already?

Of course, I was frozen in time forever, but it caught me by surprise that yet another year had slipped past.

I had a reminiscence of my last birthday, that terrible fateful day.

But I could only remember the pain. The immense hurt I felt those months apart from my love.

An imagined tear slid down my face as I realized that it would never happen again...I was whole. Nothing could stop that. And for the second time that day, I felt my heart tug with relief, and I lightheartedly rejoiced mentally.

I felt my little girl's palm touch my neck.

She showed me her first sight of me.

I watched the scene that she had shown me once before, me with a sheen of sweat across my face, and an adoring and determined look on my face.

She then pointed at one of the pictures we had placed on her night table. My mother.

Then she pictured an image entirely of her imagination...my mother cradling a being bundled up in a pink blanket with the same reverent look on her face.

Wow...she actually knew it was my birthday, and had the insight to know that I was born in the same way as her...of course minus the vampiric lover that was her father...

I smiled at her, wiping the nonexistent tears from the my face. Some habits will always remain, no matter how unnecessary it is in this life.

I was taken out of my thought by another giggle. I turned in time to see Edward making silly faces at Renesmee from the rocking chair that had been in my room when I lived at the house occupied by my father, the Forks Police Chief.

I laughed at the absurd facial expression on his face.

His extraordinarily beautiful face was contorted into a ridiculous imitation of a monkey.

He started laughing, and became a perfect sculpture of a Greek god again.

I was slightly confused when I heard a scuffle of footsteps, a loud smack, shushing, an exclaimed and unneeded "ouch" and finally a quick series of knocks.

I ran to answer it, and saw that it was (obviously) the rest of the Cullens...and Jake...

I was greeted by a melodious singing of "Happy Birthday" and tight hugs from everyone.

Alice, who had knocked, was practically vibrating in place.

Emmett was jokingly rubbing the back of his head in exaggerated movements.

Rosalie and Jacob were as always locked in an illogical battle over petty things. Most likely over Jake's newest annoying tendency...calling Rose "Blondie". Never a good idea, especially with Rosalie's harsh temper...

Esme and Carlisle were standing behind them all looking quite amused while taking in their family's comical state.

I had to admit that the look on Alice's face when I opened the door was hysterical, and Emm's idiotic display of mocked pain was indeed laughable, but the one that made me laugh the hardest was the murderous glare sent Jake's way, and the responding smirk.

I let them in, just to be surprised that each of the couples held a package tied with a bow.

Great. Presents...

"You didn't have to do that!" I exclaimed "Really! I don't need anything. I already have anything I could ever dream of. And even that is undeserved!"

"Do not be stubborn. We didn't spend_ that _much!" Alice snapped, glaring me into submission.

I sighed and sat down, pouting, "Ugh. Fine. I'll try to be good."

"You _will_ be good. I saw it," Alice smirked, "open mine first."

I beckoned Edward to sit, and he then put Renesmee on my lap, gently placing her so she wouldn't fall.

Alice handed me the present wrapped in pink paper and a giant purple bow.

I held it on the table and put my daughter's hands on the shiny paper, showing her how to rip it away. She understood immediately.

We found in the box some clothing, both for me and Renesmee. I unfolded it finding it a bit heavy for a pile of fabric. Inside _that _were books...about three of them...perfect for my little girl...

Any other mother may have been disappointed in having to wait _years_ for the book to be appreciated by their baby, but my girl was special. She loved books, and I'm sure she understood every word I read to her.

I was pleased to have a gift that we, as a family, could enjoy together.

Edward and I would be happy, just to see _her_ happy.

The rest of the unwrapping went splendidly also; revealing more books, toys, and clothes for my baby girl.

We all hung out for a little while.

Alice had even gone to the bakery to get a cupcake for Renesmee. Jacob said he didn't want one.

After taking two bites of the pink frosting-covered pastry, she was patting Carlisle's cheek for a cup of the donated blood.

Luckily, I kept some in the cottage. Just in case.

After finishing that, her eyelids began to droop in sleepiness. It was her nap-time.

She lay asleep in someone's arms, a different person's every time I turned around.

_I love everyone in this room,_ I thought reveling in the laughter anddelight surrounding me.

_They mean so much to me. I wouldn't give this up for anything..._

And as Renesmee was passed back to me; and Edward's arms were wrapped around my waist, his lips at my neck in an unseen moment of affection, I was truly content.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I was bored, and I had been meaning to do this on September thirteenth,


End file.
